


And All That Could Have Been

by xPRUx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Chaos Theory, City of Light (The 100), Death, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPRUx/pseuds/xPRUx
Summary: What if you could go back and alter the past, change what's happened? What would you do for another chance? How far would you go for love? This is a take at the Chaos Theory, specifically the Butterfly Effect, crossed in with the AI storyline. Death is not the end.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_In my nothing, you were everything..._

 

She was sure the rivers still flowed, the mountains still stood majestic, oceans still rocked to the open shores, but something was different. She imagined the sky had turned red, blood raining down upon the wide open earth. Or, maybe space and time imploded on itself and life had just ceased to exist. She didn't know but in the shadow of her solace, in the darkness that enveloped the room that found its way to soak inside and through her, she knew, in the depths of her being, that the world was no more.

 

She lay collapsed on the bed, naked, quietly sobbing, writhing in and over ebony blood. Reveling in the wetness, in the force it once was, in the life it once gave, she twisted and turned, pores on her skin seeping up the essence. The blonde cried softly as she rolled her body in the sheets and blankets. Her tear soaked face drenched the covers over the bed, as blood began staining her face. It was ok though. That’s what she wanted. She wanted to soak her up into her skin, wanted her inside her. The blonde could feel Lexa in her veins, tiny electrons sending small shock waves throughout her body. A warm current washed over her, heating her up inside. It was comforting and soothed her. Clarke closed her eyes, she knew her touch, she knew her energy. It was her. It was Lexa.

 

“Lexa….”

 

She smiled warmly, eyes closed, as she saw green eyes and brown hair, not of the Commander, but of the girl underneath the armor, the girl hidden behind the camouflage and war paint, the girl who bared her herself completely to her. Lexa. It had taken awhile to meet her. She had slowly gotten to know the Commander, with Lexa peering out more and more often as time went by. She had been intrigued by the Commander, fell into an attraction, even developed feelings for the leader, but when the Commander let Clarke see past the persona, the facade, and became Lexa to her, the blonde fell completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with her. And she had finally found the one thing she didn’t know she needed. And suddenly impending wars, rogue leaders, backstabbing, betrayals, even menacing paunas didn’t matter anymore. She was happy, they were happy, and in a matter of moments, everything went to black. Literally.

 

Black. Black blood. Clarke gasped loudly as she was shaken from her thoughts. Flashes of black painted her eyes. She had fallen into a peaceful reverie, almost half asleep, half awake. Now jolted from her daze, she wiped her tear bruised eyes, disoriented for terrifying moments, until the dawning hit her full force, knocking the air out of her. Her body began to tremble, her eyes welled up, her throat in pain as she struggled to hold it in. But she couldn’t. And Clarke wailed. She howled. It wasn’t the soft, tender cries that she allowed herself. No, it was raw pain. And she bawled until she couldn’t. Clarke grabbed a blood drenched sheet and wrapped herself tightly in it. The blonde eased herself to the floor. Her legs about to give out, her body close to total collapse. She could feel her temples pulsating hot. She could feel the pressure, violent waves of crushing force, that felt like it would burst out of her head, completely shattering her skull. But still, in the midst of her madness, she needed more, more of her. 

 

Clarke grabbed a part of the sheet, placing it over her nose and mouth, inhaling softly. She wanted to breathe Lexa in. And again, she felt the brunette enter her. On an immediate high, her head was swimming with thoughts of she and her. Clarke laughed, as her own personal drug took effect. Thoughts of her and she, filled her mind, filtered through to her heart, and she was delirious. Happy, content in her delirium, she laughed. And she smiled and took the sheet in her arms, laying herself on the cold floor. She could feel her there with her. She wrapped her arms even tighter around the sheet, arms encircling an invisible form. And as she lay there, her laughter subsided, her smile turned serene, and slowly, she fell into a gentle sleep.

 

Clarke didn’t want to leave the tower. There was nothing left for her, nothing she wanted anymore. It had all been taken away. She wanted to stay in the room. She was safe there, safe from the outside world, safe from the truth. There she could be, they could be. There Lexa was alive and there, in the shadows, in the darkness, where nothing mattered and no one else existed, they could be together. Together again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_I hope the sun will shine again for me and I will make it in the end..._

 

The sunlight wormed its way through the slivers of the worn drapery and the slits between the fabric and the windows. It was all she could do to keep it out- the sun and its light. The light that flourished the earth with new life. And the sun.The golden star, in all its celestial glory, that would birth a new day. And with that new day brought the promise of a new beginning, the opportunity to change yesterday; a chance to do it all over again. It was the most beautiful thing to wake up to, Clarke once thought. Almost. And that was exactly what taunted her. It broke her down. Even when she literally tried getting up, it always beat her back down. So in the days that followed Lexa’s death, she could not bear to see it. Or feel it. But as much as she hid herself away, it always found its way back to her.

 

And still, life continued on without her. The people she loved were on the outside, outside the tower, outside the walls she built around herself. The remnants of her life were but distant memories. Clarke allowed herself to miss these things, though she always felt a sense of guilt to long for them. But there could be no sun without her, no new day without her. There was no point. It was the same day over and over again. So she lost herself in the obscurity of her room. And slowly, the shadows became her confidantes and the darkness her cloak.

 

Clarke had turned everyone away that came to her room. Her mother, Raven, Octavia, even Indra made an appearance at her door. But Clarke would not see anyone. She was allowed that much, the right to be alone. They had given her that respect, space and time to grieve, not just for Clarke’s sake, but also in respect to the Commander. As much as they tried to hide it, even from themselves, it was painfully obvious, even humorous at times, that the Commander and Clarke were smitten with each other, possibly even in love. They all knew, Grounders and Sky Crew alike, that everything Lexa did was for Clarke, no matter what political agenda or higher reasoning she gave. The Commander could not, would not deny Clarke. So even in death, they would still honor the will of their fallen leader and accommodate Clarke’s every need.

 

Clarke had finally mustered up the energy to raise herself off the floor she had been on for hours. Her body was in a somewhat better state after she had fallen into a deep sleep that lasted almost two days. And when she could finally stand, she knew where she had to go. She needed to be there. It was time she faced it, and she knew it. She took her time walking there, her legs shaky and body still struggling to regain control. Stopping cold in her tracks, just before the door, she felt a cold chill, a sense of dread, as she slowly opened it. Making small steps further inside Lexa’s room, she crept lightly, she always did that when she came to see her.

 

She eased her body onto the Commander’s bed. Snuggling into the thick furs, she wrapped her arms around them, letting the soft material slide through her fingers. She inhaled the essence inside the fibers of the animal pelts. And suddenly, she was there. It was her. The scent she left behind. It still lingered. Lexa. Clarke felt her heart beat through her chest, it was the same feeling, that same rush, the sensation of falling, a beautiful descent that always sent her crashing into Lexa. And all at once, it came back, flooding her mind with those last moments. That day, that last day together...

 

_Clarke knew it was time. It was time to go and save her people once again. But this time was different. There was something, something that ached deep inside and was all over her at the same time. Something that would not let her go. With every push of her feet, her legs felt like stone, as she tried to turn and walk away from her. But this was it. It might have very well been their last time together. Fate had proven to be cruel time and time again. It would never be on their side. And as the weight of it all began to crush her, before she knew it, her lips were on Lexa’s. And Lexa was kissing her back. They fell into bed in a flash, and even quicker that she that, all clothes were carelessly strewn over the floor._

_Lexa had worked her way, her mouth and lips, her tongue over the soft expanse of the blonde’s body. Clarke became extremely aroused as she felt Lexa’s body press more and more into her. Clarke opened her legs to let her settle warmly between. And still, the brunette searched her body for more places to taste. And as Lexa continually moaned softly while her mouth kissed the blonde’s naked body, Clarke panted, softly, warmly, feeling the Commanders arousal seep inside her._

_She remembered how Lexa hesitated when her lips finally made their way to her legs. Lexa nuzzled the inside of her thighs with her cheeks. She marveled at the softness as if she had never felt such a thing. The Commander then ran her lips, with a feather’s touch, letting her them leave a moist trail along the inside of Clarke’s thighs. And when she finally got there, to that place, her center, she remembered how she melted seeing the shy and awkwardness in the great Commander’s eyes. It was the only time they spoke._

 

_“_ _Clarke…” Lexa tentatively looked up at Clarke. She could see the uncertainty in Lexa’s eyes. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She could have stayed staring into the dark globes that were pulling her in. But Clarke reached out and guided her face up to hers. Long, mahogany tresses, curled around her face, and she stared directly at the young woman above her. Clarke could feel the warmth of Lexa’s breath, the heat of her body on hers._

_This was their moment. Possibly their only moment. And they both knew that. The sky princess leaned upwards and kissed the Commander, moaning at the sweetness that stained Lexa’s lips, which earned an even softer moan from the girl above her. Feeling themselves skin to skin, as their bodies brushed delicately together, they each began to crave more. Lexa couldn’t tear her lips away from Clarke’s. She didn’t know how she had ever gone this long without them. And the moans coming from the blonde, sent the Commander into a headspin. Simply put, she wanted nothing more than to devour her._

_The blonde below fell into a trance as she felt Lexa sucking up mouthfuls of her body. But she was wanting something more. She began to get frustrated, hoping Lexa would pick up on it, but the Commander was caught in her own daze._

_Clarke slightly raised her body, grabbing one of Lexa’s hands, and gently placed it on her center. Not inside but just above, on top, letting the hand softly stroke it. Startled, Lexa pulled away slightly to look into the blonde girl’s eyes, her breath caught as the blues she looked into were veiled with black undertones. The brunette’s face fell slightly, a little unsure of herself, in that crucial moment. She was still protective of Clarke, even in spite of herself. And Clarke could instantly see the war brewing inside the Commander's eyes, the uncertainty that clouded them._

_And the blonde girl reassured her, as she guided Lexa’s finger inside her. Then two.Then three. And suddenly, Lexa lost all restraint, seeing Clarke gasping softly under her. The pleasure in her moans, a slight pained expression on her face._

_“Are you ok…” Lexa breathed out, just above Clarke’s lips, her voice slightly shaken, her pleasure robbing the air in her lungs. Clarke barely nodded a yes, with a faint whimper. Lexa’s fingers still dipping inside her._

 

_"_ _Does it hurt…” the brunette worriedly replied. She studied Clarke’s face intently, the blonde’s eyes still shut._

_“Yes…” The blonde half gasped, half moaned, squirming. Clarke immediately felt Lexa begin to pull back and opened her eyes to see worry and concern in the green eyes above her._

_“No… it’s a good hurt..” Clarke whimpered out, as she pushed Lexa’s fingers back inside and further inside her. And with that, all apprehension, all doubt, completely vanished. Lexa finally dipped her head below, in between the legs that held her wonder, a mystery, a treasure, and lost herself. And for awhile, it came became her home. She didn’t want to be anywhere else but inside…._

_It was the first time she had ever made love. She was no virgin, that was certain. The few sexual encounters she had experienced were no more than quick and meaningless flings, even with Finn. But that day, her first time with Lexa, she made love, in the most sweetest, purest, and unequivocally honest way either one had ever experienced. They bared everything to each other physically and emotionally. Everything they been waiting for, everything they had to hide, the wanting and longing they buried deep within themselves, had been set free._

 

Clarke opened her eyes, soft and wet. Her memories were so powerful, she felt like they were there again. She smiled through her tears, though they now came out in waves. She was losing Lexa all over again. Her face started to burn, her skull throbbed in pain. It had all compressed itself inside her, the pain, the anguish, the sorrow. After days of mourning, Clarke’s eyes were battered, worn and withered. She had taken everything she possibly could. Overwhelmed again, Clarke collapsed on Lexa’s bed. And like many times before, she cried herself to sleep. And she slept undisturbed. The comfort of being on Lexa’s bed, the ghost of the Commander all around her, lulled her into a sound slumber. And she was at peace. For that moment.

 

Hours later, she felt her arms twitch slightly, as she was very slowly coming out of her rest. Her eyes sealed even tighter as she tried to let herself fall back to sleep. Before she could even process that she was on her feet, she launched herself from the bed, on full attack mode, charging towards an intruder, who had just inched inside the room.

 

“Clarke wait, please… you need to hear this!” The intruder shouted, as she slammed his body against the door, elbowing her arm against his throat.

 

“No...wait, no…” he began to choke on his own saliva as it started to collect inside his throat.

 

She loosened her grip, just slightly from his neck. Clarke quickly unsheathed a blade hidden from the back of her blouse and pressed it firmly against his throat.

 

The metal broke through the skin, small droplets of blood began to slip down his neck. Her hands were ready to plunge the blade further in. She was at the point of no control, as her rage pushed her towards vengeance.

 

“Please… if you kill me… you will never see Lexa again!”


	3. Chapter 3

 

_“Clarke wait, please… you need to hear this!” The intruder shouted, as she slammed his body against the door, elbowing her arm against his throat._

_“ No...wait, no…” he began to choke on his own saliva as it started to collect inside his throat. She loosened her grip, just slightly from his neck. Clarke quickly unsheathed a blade hidden from the back of her blouse and pressed it firmly against his throat. The metal broke through the skin, small droplets of blood began to slip down his neck. Her hands were ready to plunge the blade further in. She was at the point of no control, as her rage pushed her towards vengeance._

_“Please… if you kill me… you will never see Lexa again!”_

 

 

Silence. And stillness. Her anger disintegrated, an instant efflux, the second her name was uttered. A warmness from her belly swelled throughout her body. It permeated slowly into every part of her, a gentle heat that soothed her. _Lexa_. The sound of her name. It covered her. It was like a warm embrace, the safety of being in her arms. _Lexa_. Clarke could feel her once again. She was everywhere and in everything. She stared directly into his eyes as her own began to water, lips quivering as she fought hard to hold in her tears.

 

“Don’t you ever say her name!” She spat out, venom dripping from her words, slamming his body into the door. “I should kill you…” Clarke growled into his face. The tip of her knife digging a touch more firmly, as blood colored the shiny metal. His face tightened, feeling the blade penetrate.

 

“Cla.. Clarke!” He strangled out. The force of the knife inching deeper and deeper against his throat. Her mind was on autopilot. Her hand was ready to dole out its own justice. She was barely self aware, only letting herself go through the motions her mind and heart were leading her to do.

 

“Clarke! Did you hear what I said?!”

 

The blonde blinked her eyes. Wait. It was a momentary lapse in time. And she remembered, vaguely. Once she had heard “Lexa”, her mind had pushed everything else out. Clarke breathed out heavily. His words slowly coming back to her. She went through them, putting the jumble of words together, making them fit into a complete sentence. And once it finally registered, the tears that she been holding back, spilled out onto her face.

 

“How dare you…” she softly began to cry, as her throat started to constrict in pain.

 

“Clarke please…”

 

“No… how can you say that…” Clarke shook her head in disbelief, tears falling.

 

”Please, I need to….”

 

“No!” Clarke released her hold on him, the release so great he slumped to the floor.

 

“Please..” he choked out,” I beg of you Clarke…” His limp body still on the floor. After a few seconds struggling to regain his strength, he stood up, bracing himself against the door. “Clarke, please…. I must be allowed to speak. Strike me down if you must. Do what you will with me AFTER. But please, you need to hear me!”

 

She eyed him warily. She couldn’t understand why he would say something so cruel and malicious. Why he would declare something so preposterous. Clarke maintained her scrutiny, her heart churning over his words. Everytime she ran through them, they cut right through the heart of her, Lexa’s beautiful face ghosting in her eyes.

 

“You have one minute to say your peace and leave,” the blonde warned, sniffling through tears, as she took a step back. He nodded slowly, as he reached inside one of his pockets and pulled out a very familiar looking case. Clarke immediately froze. She knew exactly what it was, and she knew exactly what was in it. The Flame.

 

“What are you doing Titus..” He heard the warning in her tone. She took a step backwards, the power of the case’s contents knocking her back.

 

“Clarke, what I’m about to tell you, I have never told anyone...”

 

“Just. Get. To it..” Clarke gritted out, her anger elevating once more. Titus nodded and took a very deep breath.

 

“When I first took the oath of the Flamekeeper, many moons ago, I was made to swear, on my life, that to the grave would I carry the secrets of the Flame.” He took it out of the tin box and held it between his fingers, marveling at it, as he did when he first seen it many years ago. Titus always wondered of the many powers it possessed, of the secrets it held, the ones that even he was still trying to understand. He carefully extended his hand out to Clarke. “Here. Take it.”

 

She stared at it for a long moment as he held it out. She was in there. Lexa. She closed her eyes as she thought of her trapped inside. Her heart softly breaking. Clarke methodically reached for it, letting it rest in the palm of her hand.

 

“Clarke… you hold in your hands the greatest power on this Earth…” She opened the case and stared at the tiny object inside.

 

“What...what are you talking about… what do you mean Titus?” Titus stepped closer to the blonde, gauging just their proximity.

 

“As I am now breaking the oath I swore to protect, you must listen carefully. This object, this component, not only holds the spirits of the Commanders, it holds the future Clarke. It carries the past, the present… everything that has come to pass and everything that has yet to transpire.” She took a minute to replay his words. Over and over, she rewinded back and forth.

 

“What are you saying Titus… what, I don’t understand…”

 

“Clarke…. yesterday, today, tomorrow… is irrelevant. It doesn’t matter. All this,” he exclaimed as he gestured to their surroundings,” everything you see, everything that has happened can be changed. It can be rewritten Clarke. What is so today does not have to stand. You Clarke… you… can alter what’s already been done. The power is in the Flame.” He tried to carefully read her, but she stood there expressionless, lost in the object in her hand. “It’s not something that’s been done, even attempted but...”

 

“Wait..” Clarke became exasperated. “I don’t believe you. This is not possible.. You’re… just stop! STOP!”

 

“Clarke please…”

 

“No! Do you hear what you’re saying?!”

 

“LIsten to me. The Flame is not just the carriage of the Commanders’ spirits! Clarke.. .” Titus paused, trying to find words to explain something he didn’t fully comprehend himself. “It is a portal into the realm of space and time…” Clarke lost herself in the man’s eyes, his voice numbing her senses. She tried to put the pieces together. This bit of information and that, but she still could not absorb it. She didn’t want to.

 

“That’s not possible!”

 

“It’s all connected Clarke…” he calmly replied, he needed her to believe.

 

“No!” Clarke turned her back on him, quickly walking towards the other side of the room.

 

“Yes Clarke!” He made a dash towards her, unthinkingly grabbing her arms. She violently shoved him away as the anger, grief, sorrow, and confusion stewed within her.

 

“No… no… “ Clarke shook her head in disbelief, gently crying.

 

“YES CLARKE! ! You can bring her back! You can change this! You have the power, not just in your hand, but in _you_ … _Wanheda_..” He lowered his head in reverence. Clarke looked up at him. And though she could not for the life of her, make any kind of sense of it, she knew it didn’t need to. Not anymore. In some way, it was starting to come together. It wasn’t about the Flame. It wasn’t even about time travel, as she could only assume that’s what Titus was suggesting. No. It was _her_. Lexa. Like always. It always came back to _her_.

 

_‘Death is not the end.’_

 

She remembered her words. It wasn’t just a belief. It became a promise. Lexa’s promise to her, that not even death could separate them. And suddenly she knew, it hit her. There had to be something greater, something that she could not see. They had both beaten death many times. They were an unstoppable force, both alone and together. They had come too far already. This could not be the end of their story. Clarke wiped her face, the wetness dampening the back of her hands. She looked at the man who was the cause of all that had happened, the one who set these things in motion. She wished to exact her vengeance on the Flamekeeper but she knew the importance of his calling and the responsibilities only he held. She could not kill him. Yet.

 

Titus kept his eyes trained on her, waiting for her to respond. But she could only look at him, Clarke still had no words. He understood why. The magnitude of what he just said, the impossible… possible… even he still could not believe. So with a soft, knowing gaze, and the fact that time was of the essence, he had to try. Again.

 

“This is not the end Clarke. You can change this, everything, by going back… to the past…”


	4. Chapter 4

She didn’t remember exactly how or when she ended up there, but when she blinked her eyes open, she found herself sitting on a chair by the windows. Her eyes fell on her lap, slowly lingering for a moment, trying to shake herself out of her lethargic state. She glanced sideways, to her left, then to her right. For some reason she couldn’t get her eyes to focus. But suddenly, her vision became to stray to the center of her. Clarke turned her head fully forward and saw Titus standing in the middle of the room blankly staring at her. She wondered how long he’d been standing there.

 

“Clarke…” She finally rose to her feet, stepping up closely to him. Her eyes bore into his, searching, seeking an answer to an unanswered question, one that she had not asked yet.

 

“How?”

 

It was direct, straight to the point, which startled him. He speculated that maybe she had forgotten, at least partially, of their conversation, prior to her walking over to the chair and crumpling down.

 

Titus let his head drop low, inhaling deeply. He knew what he needed to say, he just didn’t know how to begin. He walked over to the windows, coming to a stop as he peered out into nothing and everything at the same time. He never in his wildest thoughts, had ever imagined that he would be doing this. Never thought it would ever come to this, in any lifetime, least of all his, but here he was standing, about to break the oath.

 

“I don’t know where to even begin. It’s been so long. I didn’t think I’d ever be the one to do this.”

 

Clarke moved closer to the Flamekeeper, several feet from him. She waited expectantly, as her nerves begin to take control of her body. She looked down to notice her hands shaking.

 

“I had been an apprentice, a novitiate, since I was a very young child. As so, I had been learning for years the ways of the _fleimkepa_ , had been groomed to take the position from my teacher. I… knew everything there was to know, or I thought I did.” Titus paused. His throat automatically clenched shut. The responsibility, the weight of duty and obligation, admonishing him still.

 

“The day I officially became the the keeper of the Flame, to my surprise, I was given my last instructions- a secret, a truth, something hidden, never spoken of. It was only supposed to be revealed when an apprentice took his position.” He hesitated for a moment. “This secret, it is such because of its power. It is so great, so astronomical, the knowledge alone is dangerous, a threat to our surviving world.”

 

Clarke slowly gauged his words.

 

“Ok…so this secret… it has to do with going back in time.. and the Flame?”

 

“Yes. The Flame was meant to carry the spirits of our Commanders. The role of the Commander is to be a leader to fight and ensure the survival our people. But with that great responsibility can also bring a downfall just as significant. Our world was a witness to the greatest one…. nuclear annihilation.” Taking another long winded breath, he ventured on. “The secret of the Flame… it is a science Clark, a force, and it is integrated in the Flame. The reason, the sole purpose for it is to ensure our very survival. We cannot have another nuclear disaster. We cannot let ourselves die. That is why this... power is. It is the last absolute effort to ensure that our very existence continues. We must subsist Clarke.”

 

She took a minute to think that over. It was more than what she was expecting.

 

“Right. So.. but..” she struggled,” ok, you said before, that it has the ability to alter the past, that we can step back in time and change..”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How?”

 

“When you go back, if you decide to do this, you will be faced with the past. Everything you once knew, everything you once did, will be there again. You will face it again. You must remember your goals and what you are trying to accomplish. And with that, you must make decisions and ask yourself questions. Clarke, you are reshaping past events. The problem is… that you will not know how, you will not see the impact until you are there, facing that very moment again.”

 

The blonde’s confused expression was expected, as she visibly began to take it all, piece by piece, and put it together to form an idea. She suddenly remembered a crucial, very specific word, he said. _Science_.

 

“The power behind it is a theory that suggests that a single change, a differential factor of any kind, even the slightest alteration, can lead to greatly different results or outcomes.”

 

Clarke continued working out his words, still, from the very beginning, to this. The cogs in the blonde’s mind turned, began to assemble, fit together, and the pieces suddenly gelled.

 

“The Chaos Theory...” She said just above a whispers decibel, with a breath of wonderment in her realization. Titus turned to look at her.

 

“Possibly. I’m not sure of the term. So you are familiar with the concept?”

 

“Yes. I mean… I don’t remember too much, but we did touch on that on the Ark, … the concept in general… ideals of the Chaos Theory.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair. “I just.. I can barely remember. It was complicated and… I mean, it was so long ago…” Clarke becoming slightly frustrated. He still stood, watching her process, waiting for her grasp and comprehension. “How does this work? How will I know…”

 

“Clarke…” he said calmly. “Stop. Listen. The Flame is the gateway, the key. I wasn’t given schematics Clarke, only instructions. I only know what I know.”

 

The blonde nodded, as her mind rewound back to her teachings on the Ark. Truth be told, she wasn’t really enthusiastic about the science studies and lessons but she snickered to herself. Did she ever need it now.

 

“Ok… um... from what I can remember, I believe it’s the Butterfly Effect. At least it sounds like it. Yeah, in relation to the Chaos Theory.” Titus looked on, absorbing her words. “A movement, a word, a touch, even a look…can set into motion a new series of events that can and/or will change the end result.” She said reflectively, to herself mostly, looking into a clear space in front of her. Her mind started accelerating with memories of classes, books, study groups, which prompted the Flamekeeper to bring her back to attention.

 

“Clarke, I know this is overwhelming, and you are processing so much, but there is some very crucial and vital information you need to know. You need to understand the magnitude of the repercussions that are to follow.” That earned him a deep stare and her undivided attention. “Please listen to me, hear me, because this is going to change everything. You will be changing history, altering everything from the beginning. This is the ultimate reset button, if you will…” Titus made it a point to pause for a few seconds, to let it all sink in. “Because the Flame began with the first Commander, you will not be able to return to any time before that.” He paused, as a certain notion entered his mind. “ And you cannot stop the nuclear holocaust or anything that predates it… in case.. you…”

 

“No stopping the apocalypse huh, well there goes that,” she grimly joked, a rare act. Titus smirked, not amused. He was never one for jokes. Sighing, he continued.

 

"You must understand Clarke, as in life, nothing is certain, nothing is sure. Once you’ve begun, you will not be able to stop. And you will not be able to keep going forever; your journey will have to conclude at some point. There will be an end Clarke… you just will not know where and how. Not until it is.”

 

“What does that even mean,” Clarke huffed annoyingly.

 

“It means that everything is inconclusive. This has never been attempted therefore there is no way to know anything… about.. anything…” He scoffed at himself. He wondered if that was as ridiculous as it sounded. She stared long and hard at the man across her. She had taken so much in so little time. Things that were inconceivable, beyond the bounds of possibility, was suddenly in her grasp. She still couldn’t believe.

 

“Let’s say I believe you… and I’m not entirely sure I do,” she sighed,”… how do I even do this?” He bit the inside of his lip lightly. He really didn’t think she was going to like this.

 

“You will have to ascend Clarke.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yes… it is the only way. You have to take the Flame in you and..”

 

“What?!” She repeated.

 

“Clarke, it is the only way!” The blonde inhaled deeply, trying to steady herself. The more the conversation went on, the more ludicrous it got.

 

“And what does that mean… am I…. will I…,”she treaded lightly, apprehensive of his answer.

 

“Yes Clarke. You will be the next Commander.”

 

She was speechless. She could not form a sentence. Yeah, that’s exactly what she thought. But really it was when she heard Commander. It made her skin crawl, her heart skip. The love that was immersed in her heated up, melting her right where she stood. She felt her. Again. Clarke closed her eyes, as she felt an airy sensation. It made her feel like she was walking in the clouds, drifting somewhere beautiful. But all at once, she was brought back to Earth.

 

“What needs to happen?”

 

“You will need the two things Clarke- the Flame.. and the blood of a _natblida_.”

 

She blinked in confusion.

 

“… which I don’t have..”

 

“But I do…” He interrupted, as he pulled glass cylinder, from a deep pocket on his robe. Her eyes landed on the object immediately. After a few seconds, Clarke stepped forward, taking the object from his hands, without so much as a pause. It was a somewhat large glass, filled with a black substance. She raised it up to her face, turning it, studying it. Slowly her studious face morphed into an a skeptical frown.

 

“Where did you get this Titus?” He heard the accusation in her tone and was sure she had a pretty good idea and would not please her at all. She didn’t even have to wait for an answer. His face was suddenly turned downwards, not able to hide the guilt from his face.

 

“Lexa.”

 

Clarke leapt over to him, almost forgetting the glass in her hand.

 

“What did you do?!”

 

“Clarke please… it was after she had already died, when we took her and..”

 

“What?! You drained her?!”

 

“I siphoned out some of her blood for this reason Clarke.. I was not certain if…”

 

“What… certain of what? _This_?!”

 

“Yes _this_ Clarke!”

 

Clarke growled in anger, in everything that was raging inside her. Her head was spinning out of control. She wasn’t really angry about the blood. It was the vision of someone taking it out of her that sent her over the edge. After a few minutes, she relaxed. She steadied herself again because she knew there was more to come.

 

“Just tell me what else I need to know,” she sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair. Titus carefully marched on. He knew this could not be easy hearing everything, especially in that way.

 

“It is very possible that you will be the last Commander Clarke.” He said, making eye contact with her when her head jerked back up to look at him. “You will be changing the genetic code, changing the dynamics of the Flame. On account of that, it is very possible that this will be the end of the nightbloods, the end of ascensions, and the end of the Flame.” Titus's head hung low as the finality and sadness of the end of pretty much everything he ever knew was and most likely coming to an end.

 

The blonde slid down to the floor. She couldn’t believe it, any of it. The magnitude of its effects were truly monumental. It wasn’t just theories and time jumps. This was going to rewrite history. She was going to.

 

“You must realize something Clarke. If you do this, know that this is not just about Lexa. This is about the the fate of humanity. Save her for your own purposes Clarke, but understand that this is bigger than that, than the two of you. Do not let your feelings cloud your judgement. We need her, true. No one ever did, ever came close, to what she did. Her accomplishments, her goals, were never a possibility until she became Commander. She is special Clarke. Only she can do what needs to be done. Only she can ensure the continuity of mankind.”

 

Clarke sat dumbfounded. She didn’t know how long it would take her to wrap her head around everything that was said, everything that she now knew. The pressure to take care of her people was now a menial task. Now she had to save the world. No, now she had to save something more than that. No matter what she knew in her mind, her heart betrayed any conventional thought, because she only saw her. Lexa. That was her driving force. She’d do it just to have Lexa back and let the world go down in flames. Fuck everything else.  

 

Her heart began to hurt. All the love in the world and it all belonged to her. Knowing what she now knew, what she had always felt since she passed on, she softly cried. Lexa was out there. Somewhere. In a way, she always knew. And now, she was going to find her.

 

“Let’s do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Her feet remained planted to the floor. She stayed that way for a certain amount of time. It was like a tsunami that sent ripples throughout her body. She was beyond overwhelmed that her mind and body could not function properly. The impact of her newfound knowledge seemed to confuse the two organs causing the blonde to have to take it in over and over again.

 

 

Titus let her be, let her absorb it all countless times. It seemed to be a process for Clarke. She took it all in gradually, letting it sink into her again and again. But then disbelief emptied her, replacing it with confusion and Clarke had to let it all in once more. And that was very time consuming. When she came to and became aware of her surroundings, she found herself lying on Lexa’s bed safe and sound.

 

 

She scanned the room looking for something she didn’t know she was looking for. Titus. Clarke slowly rose from her position, sitting up on the bed. Her head was mildly throbbing as if she had been crying. She had. She tried to remember why. Clarke closed her eyes in concentration. She couldn’t remember how she ended up on the bed or what happened to Titus. She finally got her head to stop thumping and focused on what she realized was a missing piece of her memory. Then she remembered.

 

 

_"Let’s do it."_

 

_Clarke turned around to look at Titus, she was all systems go at that point._

 

_“Well, what are we waiting for? Wait… I need to see my mom and Raven and... I need to tell them…”_

 

_“No! You cannot tell anyone!”_

 

_“_ _What? I need to see them! They have to know..”_

 

_“_ _No! Clarke, this cannot leave this room! You cannot tell anyone about this!”_

 

_“Wait.. what.. no...”_

 

_“Clarke! Listen to me! If you tell anyone about this, you will be destroying everything before you even get started! They cannot know! No one can!”_

 

_“What?! Why?! I need to see my mom! I can’t do this without..”_

 

_“Yes you can and you will! Clarke please, please, I implore you. You cannot tell anyone, no one. Listen to me. If you tell anyone, even one person, this does not stand a chance at all. It will cancel out everything…”_

 

_His voice softened at the sight of the blonde’s face. She was starting to understand some very hard facts. It actually made sense when she thought about it. And before her mission even started, she was already suffering her first heartbreak. Well, second._

 

_“Clarke…” he treaded lightly realizing that in all the details and explanations, he forgot to tell her one of the most crucial things. “In order to do this, to stand any kind of chance, everything I just said, every word must stay here in this room. You must carry this alone. I’m sorry Clarke, truly I am, but you cannot say anything. You cannot see anyone. You cannot even say goodbye. In fact, you cannot leave this room. The fact that you now know about this, that this very knowledge has been uttered aloud, is a danger in itself.”_

 

_How could she do this, this impossible, unimaginable feat, without even getting the chance to see her mother once last time. Forget words, forget a goodbye, just a chance to see her face one more time. This made the blonde almost want to give up before she even started. Maybe it wasn’t worth it after all. But she stuffed it down quickly. It_ was _worth it. The fate of the world was in her hands. Lexa... the greatest love she had ever known, was worth it. Quickly, the leader in her emerged. Wanheda, the commander of death, was back. She never left, she was only just waiting for the moment when she had to become her again. This was that time. The tears in her eyes shook him ever so slightly. He felt for her. They both lost someone, the same someone, and though he would not betray his own teachings, even though he was not a Commander, he practiced what he preached, so to speak. He ground that into Lexa so much, do not show feelings, and so, he never did either. But for the first time in a very long time, he felt. He cared. They lost Lexa and it was very possible that Clarke would lose someone else._

 

_“Clarke, we must do this now.” He uttered, bringing everything back in focus again. Clarke nodded instinctively. She had to, not wanting to give her thoughts a chance to make her waver any more that she had already._

 

_“Stay here. I will be back shortly. Please Clarke… stay.”_

 

_Titus gestured with his hands. She watched as he walked out. For a moment, she almost copped out. She almost talked herself into going to find Abby. But she was strong enough to stop herself. She looked at the door as the last lifeline to her, to everyone really. But she steeled herself to stay, so much it took all of her will power, all her physical strength that she could not stand. Clarke was drained, physically and emotionally._

 

 

Clarke blinked her eyes open. She blinked again and tiny beads of liquid fell from her eyes, running down her face. Her mom. Her friends. Her people. Everything she had ever known was now in danger. Their lives, everything and everyone would be in jeopardy. Clarke realized that this could ultimately end up taking another life, anyone’s. It was a game of chance. She might be able to bring Lexa back, but at what cost? Would someone she loved pay the ultimate price? Would saving a life mean taking another’s? The ramifications only barely started to dawn on her. If anything could happen then anything was possible. But she had no choice. Her heart would not let her bow out. Earth made her the fighter that she was, gave her the heart of a survivor, the courage of a champion. And that was not something she could turn off.

 

 

She waited. She looked around, walking over to random items- the candles, letting her fingers graze the surface. Even though these inanimate objects had no real meaning or value to her, they belonged to Lexa. They were the last connections to the Commander, her Earthly possessions. She wanted to remember everything just the way it was.

 

 

The door creaked open as Titus quietly crept inside. He slowly walked towards Clarke. It was obvious that she been crying again, her face was soaked with a fresh dampness.

 

 

“Are you ready?” The question shook her a for a moment. This was it. No turning back.

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

They shared a questioning glance, his eyes searching for truth, her eyes relaying the certainty of her decision. He nodded before walking towards the chair that Clarke had found herself on a short time before. Titus placed it in the center of the room for space and looked at the blonde, motioning her to sit. Clarke made her way over and sat down. Carefully, he began tying her hands to the arms of the chair.

 

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

 

“Clarke, this is for your own safety. I don’t know how your body will react when the Flame and the blood enter your body. This is to keep you safe.”

 

 

She understood, though she was still wary about it. Titus did the same tying another strip of cloth around her stomach, just under her breasts. Her head snapped up immediately but she relented any argument when he gave her a knowing look. Her safety. And his. He moved the table where the chair had once been next to Clarke, placing the tin case holding the Flame, the flask of Lexa’s blood, a knife and a blood filled syringe on the table. He was ready. Titus walked around in front of Clarke.

 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked again. The look in her eyes was all he needed.

 

 

“Ok. This is what is about to happen. The Flame must enter you first. It is the catalyst for the blood. As soon as it attaches itself to your neck, that very second, the blood must enter your system. I will have to stab in straight through to the heart. At first contact, the Flame and the blood will bond. It should.”

 

 

He paused to make sure Clarke was following.

 

 

“This is a ruse, it is to trick the Flame. You are not a nightblood Clarke so it must be deceived. The Flame and the blood must integrate instantaneously. If it does not…. you will die.”

 

 

Titus heard Clarke gasp, something she tried to hold back. She took a deep breath, assuring him to continue.

 

 

“There is no room for error Clarke. If it does not happen correctly down to the very last detail, to the very second, you will surely die.”

 

 

“Go on. I know there’s more.” Clarke interrupted. There had to be. She wanted to hear it all. It was getting worse every sentence he spoke.

 

 

“Once the Flame and the blood are joined… I am just not sure what will happen next, only that my job has been done. And you are on your own.”

 

 

She breathed out, ingesting everything all at once. But he wasn’t done.

 

 

“These are my final words to you Clarke. You will not know where, or when, the Flame will take you until you are there. You don’t make that choice, the Flame does. The second that it has united with the blood, it will be one with you. It will be in every part of you, it will know your feelings. It will know your every thought. I don’t know much else only that you will learn as you go.” Clarke snorted. It was almost funny. Well it was funny.

 

 

“Really? Are you sure that’s it? Do you care to expand more on the Flame, how is it going to do everything you just said? How do you explain all that?” Clarke was a little heated, more just reacting to the simplicity of the whole thing. It was mind blowing at the very least but he made it sound so simple, or tried to.

 

 

“How do you explain the spirits of dead Commanders being carried in a physical vessel? Some things cannot be explained Clarke. They…. just are.”

 

 

Again, simple. She was almost apologetic but not really. Her nerves were on overdrive but she was ready do it.

 

 

“It’s time.” He said.

 

 

No other words were spoken. Everything had been said. Clarke lowered her head, shutting her eyes, conveying she was ready. She gripped the chair, not that she needed to being that her hands were tied down to the armrests. Clarke began taking even breaths, steadying herself. She looked up when she heard him speak again, words she did not expect.

 

 

“May we meet again.”

 

 

With that, he moved to the back of the chair and put his hands on the sides of her neck, gently pushing it down. Titus examined the area in which the Flame would be inserted into. He could feel shallow breaths coming from the blonde. He reached to the side and grabbed the knife, lightly skimming it across the back of her neck, as if readying her. Clarke closed her eyes tightly. It was like a needle prick at first. She felt the metal cut through into her skin and slide across. Almost instantaneously, before she could register another thought, she felt a tiny object hover for a second above the cut then attach itself violently inside her. Clarke was suddenly gripped with panic, hyperventilating at the phenomenon happening to her, when Titus had to wrap an arm around her waist.

 

 

“Clarke hold still!”

 

 

He couldn’t spare another second. He grabbed the syringe already filled with Lexa’s blood, and quickly moved in front of her. He pulled Clarke’s body up and shoved the syringe in her chest with massive force. Clarke screamed in agony, as her body started to convulse. Titus let go of her body, stumbling backwards as Clarke went into shock. She was shaking with great force. Titus fell to his knees in anguish, tears flowing from his eyes. He knew this wouldn’t work. He felt it. And he slammed his fists against the ground in sorrow. He had killed Lexa. And now he just killed Clarke.

 

 

Clarke was almost erupting from the chair. Her body was writhing in pain and she finally screamed, tearing the blood vessels from her throat. Then everything faded to black.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It felt like going home. She remembered running to her father, catching her in his arms as she leapt towards him. They laughed and they cried. She wanted to stay with him and he wanted the same. But something wasn’t right. She wasn’t supposed to be there. She didn’t belong there. Clarke knew there was something she had to do, somewhere else she needed to be. She remembered something pulling her back, a force literally pulling her away.

 

 

She saw faces she had never seen before. They held honor, they demanded respect. It was the faces of the Commanders. They looked at her as a stranger, an intruder. But then she saw a beautiful brunette. There was a gentle aura about her. When Clarke looked into her eyes she saw kindness and sympathy, but when she looked deeper, she saw the undercurrent of sadness and guilt.  

 

 

And then, she saw...  _her_. This one needed no introduction. The emerald in her eyes pulled her right into her arms. Her eyes watered at the love that was staring back at her. And suddenly, she was home. It seemed like she spent eternity after eternity staring, laughing, crying in front of the brunette girl. She didn’t want to be anywhere but with her. Until, she wasn't.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was the most beautiful dream she ever had. But when she was violently shaken out of it, she soon realized she wasn't dreaming anymore. 

 

 

_'What the hell's going on? Where am I?!_  '

 

 

But when she saw her friends, her people, the 99 she left the Ark with, it all came flooding back. Titus, the Flame… Lexa.

 

 

_'Oh my god. It worked… I’m here.'_

 

 

Her heart leapt when she saw Wells to her side. As memory served, he began apologizing about her father, every word she remembered him saying he said once more. She immediately caught herself before her arms wrapped around him. Shit! She couldn’t do that. She could not tell anyone. No one could know about her, the Flame, anything. Clarke tried reasoning with herself. Who would believe her anyways. She turned to her friend. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him she forgave him. She never thought she would see him again. But she fought it with everything she had in her.

 

 

Then Finn floated in front of her like he did when they first met, she choked back a sob. All she wanted to do was reach out and grab him and apologize. It pained her to not be able to do these things but she knew she could not disturb anything that didn’t need to be stirred. She was still trying quickly to remember the rules and the things that she could not say or do. She desperately wanted to reach out to her friends, the ones she grew to love, the ones who were all around her at that very moment. But this was the beginning, she remembered. There was no love, no friendship, no bond. And she could NOT do anything to disturb the flow of events, anything that did not need to be touched.

 

 

But as quickly as her memory was playing out before her eyes, it happened. Again.

 

 

Violent shaking. Bodies being slammed against the dropship's interior. Screaming. Yelling. Panicked cries. They were entering the Earth's atmosphere, plunging hundreds of miles an hour towards a solid land mass.

 

 

And then, they landed. They were there.

 

 

Everyone all but ran towards the dropship's door when Clarke shook herself out of the seconds it took to realize how everything was happening so fast. 

 

 

And before she could even plan her next move, she saw them.

 

 

The Blake siblings were at the entrance being reunited, embracing for the first time in a year, just as Clarke remembered. Her eyes watered at the two. They had came a long way from then and their relationship had become strained. Still, she stayed back and observed. Clarke touched her face and her clothes. She still could not believe this was happening. This was ACTUALLY happening.

 

 

_'Am I going crazy? Am I dead? What the hell am I going to do?!'_

 

 

But then Bellamy opened the door and it hit the ground. She saw Octavia step off, her feet landing softly on the ground.

 

 

“We’re back bitches!” Octavia happily shouted, true to her memory. But before the others began their whooping and hollering as she remembered, the blonde sprang forward, jumping off the door of the dropship and ran as if her life depended on it.

 

 

“Whoa… what’s that girl doing?!” Octavia’s eyes widened as a blonde blur whizzed past her.

 

 

“Hey… where you going?!” Bellamy’s natural leadership immediately took over. “Hey you! Come back!”

 

 

She felt as if she was leaving a part of her heart there as her legs bolted. But everything became crystal clear once she saw the sun. She remembered. She remembered everything. And though she was scared out of her mind, she still couldn’t believe what was happening, all she knew was she had a second chance and chaos theories, Flames, time and space, didn’t need any more explaining. She was back where she started, where they started. The yelling and shouting from the others were faintly drowning out as her legs pumped faster and harder on the ground. She ran and ran, dodging trees, jumping over bushes and boulders.

 

 

Clarke raced through the forest. Her lungs weren’t getting enough air, her legs were hurting, but she ran. She didn’t know exactly where she was, only that she was in the woods. And if she was in the woods, _she_ would be somewhere there. This was _her_ territory, _her_ domain. The woods, the forests, the rivers and creeks, the trees and grass, it was _her_. It was Lexa.

 

 

She needed to get to her. She needed to find her. Nothing was going to stop her. She didn’t want to lose her again before she even had the chance to find her again. Lexa was still the Commander. There were still people plotting against her. There were still mutant animals looming everywhere. There was still acid fog and Mountain Men. There was danger everywhere. But none of that was going to stop her. She was going to find her and this time nothing was going to come between them again. Not even death.

 

 

“Lexa!”


	6. Chapter 6

 

And she ran.

And ran.

She ran as far as the Earth was wide. Her desperation fueled her on while she sprinted, as a song played through her head. A romantic ballad, one she’d heard from her days on the Ark. From the sad and gentle piano intro, the soft melodic tones and equally heartbreaking lyrics, it softly pierced her heart. Her eyes watered as salty liquid dropped, the summer wind carrying them off her face into the fleeting air. Something about loving someone for a thousand years.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

She may have had breath in her lungs, a heart that beat soundly without fail, but she had died too. The days that followed Lexa’s death were days she had wished for her own end. Sometimes she prayed for sweet death. Sometimes she wished she would just not wake up, that one night she would close her eyes and sleep would take her. Anything to not feel anymore. Anything to stop the pain of losing her everyday. Anything to be with her again.

_Darling, don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

It certainly seemed so. Like they had spent lifetimes loving each other, like they were two drifters, old souls from the beginning of time, that were brought to exist solely for the other. Every time their light was extinguished, they would reincarnate again and were drawn back to each other every time, and somehow, someway, in the next life they would find each other again. And this time, in _this_ life, they were Clarke and Lexa.

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

It was resolute. Even in her darkest days when she hated the sun for shining, when she hated her heart for beating, she was haunted with the notion that she would live out her last days with a love that would not let her go, or let her rest. Lexa was forever and together they were endless. And she would love her so fully, so painfully, even until after her own death. It was too strong to die along with her. It was too powerful to be bound to such a trivial thing as life. Love never died. She was forever damned.

 

********************

 

Clarke huffed and panted hard as she whisked in and around trees, feet shuffling through grass. She charged on and on for hours it seemed until she felt a swift, very cold sense of dread wash over her, making her come to an abrupt stop. She breathed out through her mouth as she tried to figure out what the hell just happened. The blonde rotated her right arm, feeling a sharp sting. Then another. Clarke slowly and methodically turned her head to see a long, thin piece of carved wood protruding from her arm, while another was sticking out from her lower back. She should have known. She would have never gotten within an inch of a 5 mile radius of the Grounder camp without being spotted first. While Clarke chastised herself, in pain no less, she felt another piercing sting her upper shoulder blade. She barely had a second to gather her thoughts when she fell face forward to the ground.

Her eyes slowly opened, wincing at the sudden pain from her back and her arm. Her arm had been dressed, and while she couldn’t see her back, she felt a firm cloth snug on her wounds. Clarke slowly sat up from the makeshift bed in a seemingly small tent. Looking around, she saw herbs and plants, and various medical supplies, when a man came walking through into the tent. She couldn’t help a very slight and warm smile.

Nyko.

He stared her at a cautious distance, unsure of the girl. He knew from the moment he first laid eyes on her that she was different, alien to anything he had ever seen. Even when they handed her unmoving body to him, he carried her with such care, as something precious in his arms. After dismissing the men, he laid her down and went to work. He noticed her beauty straight away. How could he not. The girl exuded an unearthly beauty. But there was more to her mystery, aside from her strange clothes and unscarred body.

They maintained an unsettling stare for a few awkward moments longer than either intended.

“Are you feeling well?”

He finally uttered out of the silence. Clarke gave a small nod. She noticed that he was still eyeing her, analyzing her from afar. Slowly stepping towards her, he began to examine her wounds, lifting the wraps to make sure they were healing. He slightly grunted to himself, satisfied that her wounds were starting to look better.

“I have many questions for you but it is not my place to ask. Come now.” Nyko extended his hand offering his assistance out of the bed. Clarke timidly accepted his hand and stepped off the bed. “Your presence is requested elsewhere.”

She nodded in acceptance. He placed his hand on her back and gently coaxed her into moving forward. She slowly walked towards the entrance and had just stepped out of the healer's tent only to be stopped by a group of burly soldiers. They had been instructed to stay with Nyko and the mysterious blonde until further directions had been given. It seemed now that they gotten new orders.

“You must go with them now.”

Nyko gave her a slight push towards the guards. The blonde felt a guard's hands suddenly grab her by her arm. As she let herself be led away, she looked back at the healer. They only had just a few minutes together but by doing so, she felt comforted. Something about the gentleness he exuded, despite his rough appearance, reminded her of another who was ruthless by nature, but was one of the gentlest people she’d ever known.

 

********************

They were positioned all around her. Though she knew she was a prisoner, for some unknown reason, her hands were not tied nor were there any other restraints on her. This was not the Grounder way but she wasn’t going to ask questions. After for what seemed about an hour walk further into the woods, they came upon a clearing, a vast field littered with tents. The Grounder Camp. She felt pure anxiety as they led her up a hill, with a single, much bigger tent at the top. Then without even having to focus her eyes on the man's face, she recognized the warrior standing straight in front of the tent. A towering bulk of a man, uniformed hair on top of his head with shaven sides, and a full unkempt beard. Her heart softened a bit even as she recognized the murderous contempt in his eyes.

Gustus.

The man who wanted nothing to do with her or her people. The man who set them up for an attempt at the Commander’s life. Gustus would have killed her and every last one of her people. He sneered at her. Some things never changed. Yet still she couldn’t wipe off the faint smile on her face. She couldn’t help it. These were Lexa’s people, they were all a part of the girl she loved. The man took immediate notice of the strange quirk on the blonde girl’s lips.

“Is there something you find humorous girl?!”

“No.”

Gustus eyed her up and down. He wanted nothing more but to cut her down right there where she stood. With every fiber of his being, he knew something was terribly off about this.. about _her_. Clarke could see him thinking and she knew it was bad. But before she could bring herself to speak, he uttered his most well known line, one she’d always remember.

“If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat.”

That still brought a shiver down her spine. She nodded quickly, not meeting his eyes. He heard him grunt to his men signaling to them to leave.

And suddenly here it was. From the moment Nyko told her of needing to be somewhere else, she knew. She knew where she was going, she knew who she was going to. But she couldn’t. She wasn’t ready. Clarke stood inches in front of the tent opening. She knew what was just beyond, what was feet away from her. She was scared, terrified. The blonde could feel her heart thumping though her chest, the force making her body shake. She didn’t know if she could see her. She didn’t know if she could take it.

Clarke felt her throat go dry. What felt like minutes were mere seconds, and before she knew what was happening and before she could even brace herself, she felt Gustus push her inside the tent.

Then. The inevitable.

The moment sky blues crashed into emerald green.

The sudden reunion of the two lost souls set off a chain reaction. The magnitude was much too great that it sent shock waves, a sonic boom that rippled through space and onto the Earth.

The cosmos awakened from it’s peaceful slumber.

The universe eerily rumbled, quietly stirring the luminous bodies in orbit.

The wide expanse of stars from galaxies that surpassed the ends of time a thousand times over shone brighter than they possibly could or ever did.

The Earth shook ever so lightly, a calm reaction to the happenings all around.

The forests came alive, as a beautiful song carried through the breeze.

The oceans became gentle, waves breaking softly onto the shore.

It was as if everything was made right again and nothing in the world, nothing in the universe, could ever be wrong again. It was as if everything in creation was beautiful once again.

 

********************

 

They both felt it. It started from the tips of their toes and shot all the way to center of their being. Clarke stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her. Her jaw dropped, her eyes watered, and all she could do was stare at the vision before her. She couldn’t even stop herself from saying it.

“Lexa…”

It was the sweetest, most sacred word to ever escape her lips. It came out in a whisper, so soft and light as it carried into the air. Her eyes slammed shut as she tried to stop the dam ready to break and cascade its contents onto her face. But alas, she quickly lost that fight. A lone tear betrayed her efforts, running down her pale skin.

The Commander’s emerald orbs flickered with a trace of recognition. She had felt the same shock Clarke did. Lexa felt the beating in her chest quicken, thumping loud as it reverberated all throughout her body, so much so that she had to steady herself.

There was an uneasy silence as suddenly, the world around them faded into the shadows. It was if everything around them slowly fell into a nothingness, as if nothing else existed but them. And for the silent and completely oblivious souls that stood in confusion at the two girls who could not take their eyes off each other, they all remained in place. It was a silent confusion, but it was too great for anyone to interrupt. It was clear that something very strange was happening.

The Commander’s eyes stayed fixated on the blonde stranger. There was a strange familiarity. It was a subtle ache in her belly, a sudden strain she felt in her heart. She felt herself being pulled towards the blonde, though she fought with every last ounce of the strength she carried to keep herself grounded.

Clarke, still fighting herself, stood helpless wanting to reach out to her love. All she wanted to do was run, literally run into the Commander’s arms, the memory of the comfort she once knew when she was in them.

Lexa could see her struggle, the sadness that poured out of the girl’s blue eyes. She could no longer hold back, the strange and overwhelming need to be near her. She slowly rose from her throne, stepping cautiously. Her warriors made quick steps to shield her but Lexa waved them off. The Grounder Commander didn’t know how but she knew the girl would not hurt her. She couldn’t. There was no way.

And then, they were face to face. Mere inches from something, something so familiar, something so haunting. Lexa’s eyes stared deep into the depths of the blue’s that were immersed in hers.

“Who... _are_ you?”

Lexa searched her face, as if the answers were written there for her to discover. The former lovers stood in silence as Clarke began to crumble. Her mission was disintegrating before her eyes. It was taking every last bit of strength she was had to not fall apart. To not throw her arms around the brunette.

“Clarke..”

Her voice cracked, sadness stinging that the girl in front of her did not know her at all. Lexa was almost knocked back when she heard Clarke speak. That voice. She knew it. But something even more than that shook her. _Clarke_. That name. It sent shivers throughout her body as she felt the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand on edge.

“Clarke.”

The Commander softly spoke, sounding it out as if trying to place her. Her eyes fell to the sky girl’s lips. She knew those lips. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, as a taste of sweet honey seeped from her taste buds, staining them with a distant memory that she could not see. Her eyes slowly opened and met with the blonde’s. She furrowed her brows when she saw Clarke’s eyes welling up with liquid. She saw her fighting against the tears threatening to spill over. It happened quick enough but Clarke noticed the swift withdrawal of Lexa’s hand, as the Commander almost reached out to touch her. It was a quick reflex but Clarke saw it.

“I’ve met you before..”

It wasn’t a question. She knew her somehow, from somewhere. She knew there was more to this girl, this stranger. Except… she wasn’t. She couldn’t be a stranger. Lexa could easily see that the girl was hiding something and failing miserably. It wasn’t anything malicious, she was not an enemy, she was not a danger to her. She felt that with every fiber of her being.

Clarke felt her heart beat even faster. She felt her throat physically choke back the truth, _their_ truth.

“No.”

She didn’t know how one simple word, how a simple lie could devastate and utterly continue to fracture her heart. Clarke almost stepped back when Lexa took another careful step forward.

She was even more beautiful than she remembered. Everything about her was intoxicating and addicting, leaving her needing more and more. Clarke could get lost in her, in every way, and never come back. And she would be more than happy with that.

Lexa, meanwhile, stood enraptured by the beautiful girl in front of her. She always heard of the myths of the ancient gods and goddesses, perfect specimens unrivaled by any beauty the world could ever hold. Clarke, the woman who stood so beautiful before her, had to have been what the legends spoke of.

Clarke felt herself become more steady, more aware but still not believing that this was happening.

_‘Is this real?’_

_‘Am I really here?’_

Clarke reached around to the back of her neck and caressed the raised flesh where the Flame was inserted. She remembered. This was real. This was actually happening. And the girl before her was the girl who died in her arms. Now… she was real again.

Finally, after a few more awkward and silent moments, Lexa went into full Commander mode, mostly because she forgotten the others in her tent, and began to question Clarke. Clarke, as best she could went on to explain about the Ark, her people, the Delinquents and their fall from grace, or rather, space.

“That fire that fell from the sky… that was _you_?”

“Yes.”

Lexa nodded, stoic as ever. But beneath, she was shaken. People falling from the sky. What other secrets did the sky hold. But more than that, it was Clarke herself. She knew this girl. Maybe she had dreamt about her, a girl with golden hair, cerulean eyes, a goddess from the heavens.

“Commander… I know there’s much to discuss. I know you know nothing of myself or my people but we will do anything you ask. We just want to live.”

Lexa considered her words carefully. She would have to be careful, regard her and her people as a threat to be safe.

“What happens next?”

“We need to radio them, find a way to send a message that the Earth is livable.”

The Commander fought hard against her feelings, ones that were developing right then. But she was the leader of the 12 clans, she could trust no one.

“Why should I believe you, Clarke of the Sky People…”

“.... I guess there’s no way for you to know that you can. All I can give you is my word.”

Lexa concluded that there was much to discuss with her generals before anything could be decided. They needed time. They needed to strategize.

“I cannot let you go Clarke. I will call a meeting to order with my generals to discuss this matter further. I cannot guarantee anything, but I will take everything under consideration.”

Before she could protest, one she knew she wouldn’t win, the blonde accepted the Commander’s decision. Lexa nodded to one of her guards to take her to one of the holding tents. The guard quickly took her prisoner, not needing to take notice of the silent instruction from the Commander's eyes. She was not to be harmed. She may have been taken prisoner but she was not to be treated as one. As Clarke was being led out, she turned her head to chance a look at the brunette who already had her eyes on her. They shared a quick glance before the blonde was out of the tent, leaving behind a bewildered Commander.

 

********************

 

For the most part of the day, the delinquents ran amongst the trees, into the woods, laughing, jumping, exploring the new land. They smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun and the breeze that cooled their heated skin. The teens were like children on a new playground, one that extended as far as the eye could see. They were free once again and none had a care in the world.

All except for one.

He played the part for as long as he could. Sure, he went and got himself arrested to ensure his seat in the dropship. He actually did care for Clarke and truly wanted to take care of his friend, that was true, but it wasn’t the entire truth. There was another design at work and one that was planned out by his father. Begrudgingly, it was the only reason why Thelonious had finally caved in and allowed Wells to join the doomed teens. He could have pulled rank if he really wanted to and spared his son, but Thelonious had something else in mind.

While the others went out exploring the newly discovered land, Wells carefully moved in and around his companions sharing the experience right alongside with them. But as soon as found an opening, while everyone was distracted, he snuck off on his own. Not wanting to stray too far from the dropship and the others, he found himself finally alone. He paused for a second to collect himself. Wells knew once he set this in motion, there was no going back. It was going to happen. After a few seconds of rationalizing, he turned his head again to make sure he wasn’t followed before pulling up his left pant leg, revealing a device strapped to his ankle. It was a small, rectangular device that he took off, switching it on, hoping it still worked after the freefall to Earth.

“Second to One… Second to One, can you hear me?”

 Static.

“Second to One… are you there?”

A sudden crackle screeched through the gadget when he had to struggle to hear the barely audible voice coming through.

“Wells… I’m here..” The boy sighed in relief.

“Dad… I’m so glad to hear your voice...”

 

********************

 

Their code names weren’t that much of a stretch. _One_ being the sanctimonious leader Thelonious, Wells being his father’s appointed _Second_ in command. He had always wanted his son sooner or later to follow in his footsteps, carry the Jaha name. It was all part of the Chancellor’s plan. He let his son be expendable, mainly on faith that he could stay alive, that he could take leadership someday. Wells radioed to his father of the conditions of the planet, that it was indeed liveable and the lands were fruitful and prosperous. They could live and they could survive. His father, though ecstatic that his people now had a chance, knew there was more to be learned. Not just about the planet, but about the rising leaders of the delinquents themselves, what roles were being taken among the teens. This was the beginning of a new world, both literally and figuratively, and that always brought change.

“Wait. Stay in the shadows. Learn all you can. Contact me in a few days when you know more.”

Thelonious was proud of his son. He had survived. He was following his father’s orders. And he was becoming the leader that Thelonious had been grooming him to be for years now. Even despite his own son’s wishes of just being normal, whatever that meant, the Chancellor wouldn’t hear of it. It was always about him and the family name no matter the cost.

 

********************

 

It was a fairly quick meeting, she supposed. It took about two hours before Indra entered the tent to retrieve her and take her back to the Commander’s tent. Clarke fought a smile at the angry and quick tempered warrior, always ready to fight. She had found it amusing at times, but when she turned to see the warrior looking at her like she was one second away from drawing her sword, she cleared her throat, putting on the best serious face she could muster. Clarke had really become fond of Indra, her loyalty to her people and to her Heda being the best qualities about her.

Indra shoved Clarke inside the Commander’s tent, smirking when Clarke stumbled in, almost falling flat on her face. She caught herself before she fell but felt arms circle around her waist, holding her up. It was Lexa. Lexa had caught her and she was now in her arms. She gave Indra an unimpressed look and the older lady quickly scampered away. Looking at Clarke, still clutching to her arms, she let her stand on her own, as a sudden heat between them was too much and they both desperately needed space. Lexa stared at the blonde beauty for a second, as if debating on what to say.

“You will be returned to your people. I am sending a few of my generals along with several hundred of my men with you. We will assess the situation further once we gather more information. Based on what they report back to me, I will make a decision. I trust that your word is true Clarke.”

“Thank you Commander.”

The Commander nodded but couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde beauty. She circled around her, taking in Clarke for all she was worth, well… physically. But it was more than that. She, for the life of her, could not let it go. The Commander knew there was more to this girl, more than she was letting on.

“So… you came from the sky…”

“Yes.”

Clarke swallowed thickly, as she was still being circled around by Lexa. The Commander finally stopped in front of Clarke. Clarke began to fidget, playing with her shirt. She let her eyes wander to the floor, the intensity of the green pools in the Commander’s eyes was too much for her to handle. Everytime she looked into Lexa’s eyes, they were already searching hers. They never stopped since they first met.

“Why do I feel like we’ve met before, Clarke?” She asked as the blonde honestly, like if there would be a different answer now that they were alone.

 ' _Because we have'_

 Clarke swallowed hard. It was on her tongue. All of it. The truth. _Their_ truth.

“I don’t know Commander.”

She didn’t need to look at the Commander to know she didn’t believe her. She knew Lexa. She knew she wouldn’t accept anything but the truth. But she still had to reply. The silence only made her labored breathing even louder and she knew Lexa could tell.

“Perhaps we have in another life.”

Lexa didn’t move. She kept the same close distance between she and Clarke. She couldn’t bring herself to move. Lexa kept the intent gaze directly at the girl in front of her, despite how weird it was.

“Are you sure about that?” The brunette teased, when a corner of her mouth began to turn upwards. And oh, did Clarke want to fall to her knees and melt. Lexa was flirting with her, well in the weird way Lexa flirted but still.

“I think it would be hard to forget meeting someone like you.” She couldn’t help it. Lame as it was, she smiled when she threw out the cheesy line at the Commander. Lexa looked confused for a moment, but then chuckled. They finally shared a smile. And it felt so good. But the moment quickly ended. Lexa’s smile fell and her face turned stoic again.

“You should return to your tent and get some rest. You leave at dawn tomorrow.”

“Of course. Thank you Commander.”

They parted ways with Clarke being escorted back to her tent by Indra and the brunette left in her tent, more confused, but more aware that she and Clarke shared a connection.

As Clarke laid on her bed, she went over the plan. She was going to help mediate an alliance with the Coalition, they would send word to the Ark, have the others come down and create a habitat for themselves and find a way to coexist with the other clans. And she and Lexa would fall in love again and bring about peace for the next hundred years or so.

Simple. But not quite.

 

********************

 

They arrived at the landing site quicker than she thought it would take. It seemed longer when she had left. But she wasn’t really paying attention. All her thoughts were of the girl she had just left behind. The one she wanted to kiss until the end of her days, the one who looked like she was remembering somehow, just never quite getting there. But Clarke knew the rules. No one could know about her, the Flame… any of it. She could tell no one. And as hard as it was to walk away, she had to put her feelings aside and focus on her mission - saving mankind… and Lexa. Sadly, this would be a lesson Clarke would have to be sorely reminded of a few more times before she got it right.

Upon first sight of the ship, a group of teens, all she never met or remembered seeing, stood guard awkwardly with sticks and rocks and shouted for the others to come. A sudden volley of astounded whispers, mouths dropping, eyes popping out of their sockets, rang through the forming crowd of delinquents. Bellamy and Octavia suddenly pushed through the crowd and when, at first sight of the Grounders, their mouths dropped in awe.

“What the hell…”

“Um…. Bell… are you seeing what am I’m seeing?”

The Blake siblings couldn’t believe their eyes. None of them could. It was one thing to be greeted by a thriving planet full of trees, vegetation, landscapes and such beauty that they only learned about on the Ark, things that were supposedly dead and gone. They had expected a barren wasteland, an endless deadzone, and were happily astounded to see they were wrong. But to see actual flesh and bone… to see that humankind had survived, it was something none of them ever thought possible.

The Grounders didn’t appreciate being gawked at. Some started to become agitated at the blatant staring. A few grumbled and began to move rather aggressively when Clarke jumped right away to diffuse the situation.

“Guys…”

“Wait… you’re that girl who ran away yesterday.” The older Blake interrupted.

“Yes. I’m Clarke. I…”

“Hold on… where have you been all this time?” She thought it would have been obvious, but.. okay...

“With them.” She gestured to the men around her. The delinquents stood floored, again, the sudden knowledge of living and breathing people on Earth was taking a lot longer to process.

“Look, I know this is … incredible.” She gestured at the Grounders, knowing they were stunned at the sight of the men around her. “I was captured. They took me to their Commander and well, this is their land. I practically begged for a chance to let us prove our worth so we could stay.”

“We don’t need anyone trying to push their weight on us. This may be their land but we’re here now. We’re didn’t get exiled by that heartless dictator Jaha just to fall under the command of another.”

“They can easily wipe us out Bellamy..” He quirked his brow suddenly at how she even knew his name. “We need to form an alliance with them. It’s the only way we’re going to survive.”

“And just who put you in charge… _Princess_.” Clarke chuckled to herself. Seemed she would never escape that nickname.

“Look, you can be the goddamn leader for all I care but right now we need to find a way to contact the others and let them know the Earth is safe.”

Silence enveloped them for a couple minutes as the self appointed leader of the delinquents thought. While he didn’t know how many more of these people were here, he wasn’t dumb. It'd be better to gather some more intel and play nice. For now.

“Alright Clarke. What do we do now?”

“I have to go back. The Commander is expecting me. We need to find a way to contact the Ark.”

What she didn’t tell him was the Grounders were, naturally, sizing up them up, gathering their own information to take back to the Commander. They would leave a group of men behind, staying hidden in the trees, to observe the delinquents, and see exactly who they are and what kind, if any, threat they posed. Clarke knew this even without being told. It was in everyone’s best interest that she keep quiet about it.

“I should be back in a few days. Just…find a way to reach the Ark.”

Clarke nodded at the shaggy haired boy who returned the gesture. She scanned the crowd around him with a tight smile and turned to make her leave when her feet suddenly stopped moving.

She noticed a girl. It took her a few seconds before it dawned on her. Charlotte. All at once, the guilt of what happened to the young girl hit her. The girl’s eyes were bright under the sun and even though, she looked terrified, she was… _there_ … and _alive_. And before Clarke even knew the decision she had apparently already made, she found herself wanting to reach out to her. She couldn’t walk away. She couldn’t leave the girl to fend for herself. If she was making things right again, she would start with her. She wasn’t going to let this girl die. Not again.

The others stood around as Clarke immediately jumped to speak to the generals, at times, pleading with them. Just what was of so much importance, they had no idea. But once what looked to seem like an agreement was made, Clarke turned back towards them, walking into the group of teens, as they all moved to the side to let her pass. All eyes followed as Clarke approached the girl, hiding behind a few other older girls, that moved aside when Clarke crouched down in front of them. Charlotte stood awkwardly, not quite meeting the blonde’s eyes. She angled her head down, trying to get the other girl to look at her.

“Hi, I’m Clarke. What’s your name?” The frightened girl felt some relief at the soft voice directed at her.

“Char...Charlotte..”

“Nice to meet you Charlotte.” Clarke smiled at the child, who returned a shy smile in turn. “Charlotte, do you have any friends here, anyone to look after you? Looks like a lot of older kids here.”

She shook her head no.

“I don’t either. It’s pretty lonely being alone. So, maybe…I don’t know… maybe you’d like to come with me.” At the girl's confusion, she clarified. “Listen I know we just met but if you’d like, you can come with me. I can take care of you. If we have to be alone, maybe we can be alone… together.”

“You… want… to take care of me…”

“Yes.”

“Like a big sister?”

“Sure, like a big sister. Is that something you might like?”

Charlotte didn’t have to think too hard. Maybe she had already been feeling left out since they landed. The bright smile on her face told Clarke all she needed to know, well that, and the sudden hug she gave Clarke.

“That’s great Charlotte! I’m happy you want to come with me. So listen, right now, we’re going to have to go with these men and talk to their Commander. I know they look scary but they’re not that bad.”

The younger blonde trembled when she looked again at the massive men Clarke came with.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to let anything happen to you..”

Bellamy and the others were confused. Clearly, the two didn’t know each other, so why Clarke would want to take care of a girl she never met before made no sense. But seeing as how most of the delinquents were a lot older than the young girl, maybe it was for the best that someone take responsibility of her. None of them were going to argue anyway. Last thing they needed was a child to take care of while there were more pressing issues at hand. Let the Princess have her. What did they care.

“Ok.”

Clarke smiled and lightly hugged the girl, grabbing her hand and leading them away towards the Grounder army. The lead general barked out a command at his men, as they took formation to head out and trek back to the Grounder camp.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Just keep trying to make contact with the Ark. We’re going to be alright.”

Bellamy nodded, watching as they made their way out into the forest. He didn’t know why he trusted this girl but he did. He had to. She had met the Commander and just based on the looks of them, they were simply no match. It was no time for egos. Even he could admit that. There was too much at stake. So much that neither Clarke or Bellamy noticed that there was someone, a well-to-do someone, was nowhere around. Wells.

“Ok guys, you heard her. Let’s get work.”

 

********************

 

Bellamy took charge of the delinquents and assigned them duties. Some of which, since they were greatly outnumbered and out weaponed by people they never thought had even existed, were posted to stand guard around the perimeter of their landing. He sent some to find supplies, anything they would need to survive the next few days, at the very least. The main task was of course, finding whoever they could among themselves that had any knowledge of communications and slapping together a device to get a message to the Ark.

Wells managed to slink back in with the delinquents. He was there for the whole thing. He saw Clarke and the Grounders, heard everything that was said. Wells stayed towards the back of crowd. He didn’t want to be seen or heard, just there to gather what he needed to know. And now he had everything he needed.

He had volunteered to be a part of the food and rations team, something odd to Bellamy but didn’t argue. Wells now had the perfect cover to be out in the woods. Once he found a hidden spot, he retrieved the device from before and sent up a call. It was hasty but he was detailed in the telling of the surprising emergence of the Grounders, Clarke’s involvement with them, and the plan to form an alliance. Jaha, like the others, took awhile to get around the fact that there were people still inhabiting the Earth. Now this was definitely going to be a problem, it would throw a wrench into his perfectly designed plan. But really, he only saw one thing. Power. He wasn’t going to let Clarke or Bellamy, two teenage criminals seize control of his people, let alone give up his power to some ill-fated survivors of Earth’s apocalypse.

There was no way to know the numbers factor to this, how many people were in this tribe of Grounders. Jaha knew there couldn’t have been that many, according to his own calculations. Maybe a few hundred. That was still not enough to overthrow Jaha and take control of their people. They could take them.. and their land. He knew the influence his son had over others when used properly. He knew Wells could rile up the more weak-minded teens who had no real role but to follow, and get them on board. They needed to get a jump on the situation and take these Grounders out. After all they had no real weapons, only the ones that his son and the others could make for themselves. The way he saw it, it was an even match. And with that, he gave Wells his last instructions.

“You know what to do son. Take them out.”

 

********************

 

When they got back to camp later that night, the Commander was a little less than pleased to see a child returning with Clarke. After a more than stern verbal beat down with her generals for allowing it, she calmed down. She didn’t know why Clarke brought her along. Was she a warrior, a distraction waiting to be unleashed while they slept. She didn’t trust Clarke, but she did. It was something about the gentle way Clarke looked at her, the way the blue in her eyes had spoken to her own. There was more, something so powerful that Lexa was drawn to this stranger like nothing she had ever felt before. The more she thought of her, the more she couldn’t stop. It couldn't have been just simple attraction. The moment the blonde stranger walked into her tent, Lexa was almost literally blown away. She had never seen such beauty. But no, there was more to it than that and Lexa wasn’t going to stop until she found out what.

The next day was uneventful as Lexa spent it doing normal Commander duties. Clarke and the girl Charlotte were moved to their own tent and given amenities and a few comforts for their stay. Lexa made sure they were treated well as far as political standards would allow, not wanting to seem like it was anything more, when it really was. She saw them to their tent, just an excuse to see the mysterious blonde again, and left before it seemed suspicious. She returned to her duties, having another meeting with her generals about the newly dubbed Sky Crew. They’d have to wait a few more days until the scouts they left behind to run surveillance on the delinquents came back with their report. Little did they know, that day would never come.

 

********************

 

 Clarke woke up rather late. Her eyes weren’t open yet but she could feel the sun’s heat through the tent and it was a little too uncomfortable for it to be early morning. She stretched out, trying to shake the last remnants of sleep from her bones. That was the last thing she remembered before it all went to hell.

She jumped out of her bed when she heard shouting and yelling all throughout the camp. Charlotte wasn’t in the tent, she noticed, when she ran out and saw a group of boys running full speed towards the camp, being chased by some of the Grounders they had slipped past from. Immediately, the Grounder warriors emerged from all sides of the camp and began to fight back. Clarke stood helpless outside her tent when she realized who the boys were. She never saw a single face but she knew. It was her people and they were under attack.

Blood was being shed quickly as the unsuspecting group was no match for the Grounders. They were greatly outnumbered and unmatched. Clarke snapped out of her daze and began to run towards the fight when she was stopped by two of the Commander’s men. They grabbed her and began to tie bindings around her hands and feet.

“Stop! Let me go!”

She didn’t know why or what she could have done but she needed to try and stop it. But it was too late. She stopped struggling when it became eerily quiet.

Her eyes followed the silence and saw blood. And bodies. Bodies on the ground, a couple still moving, at which were immediately ended by the end of a warrior's sword to the chest. She then turned to see the Commander yelling out orders. One of her generals shouted out in turn, and after a few minutes of men gathering around him, led out a small army into the woods. She and her men were standing by the body of corpses, looking them over. Clarke suddenly felt herself being led over to Lexa.

She tried not to look. She didn’t want to know who they were, who she might know, but one stood out right away. Clarke couldn’t see his face as he was face down, but she recognized his hair, his clothes. She held back a sob and closed her eyes. Lexa immediately saw the turmoil on Clarke’s face.

“You really thought you stood a chance?”

“What?”

“You thought your people had a prayer of a chance against me and my army?!”

Clarke, lost in what had just happened, didn’t have the chance to piece together what was really going on.

“What… what are you talking about?”

“You attempted to gain my trust, to earn your way into the ranks of my alliance, only for you and your people to attack and kill us when our backs were turned? You really thought you could defeat me?!”

“No! That’s not… I don’t know what’s going on here!!”

“No? But you do know him, don’t you?”

The Commander placed her foot on the shoulder of the boy who was face down and turned his body over at a horrified Clarke. She couldn’t stop the tears when she saw the not so peaceful expression on the face on her one-time friend.

“Oh my god… Wells..”

“Wells?”

She wiped her face, trying desperately to figure out what happened. Everything was going to plan when she left the dropship and spoke to Bellamy. They agreed on what the plan was. So how was her ex best friend now dead with a bunch of other kids after an attack on the Grounders.

“He must have struck out on his own Commander. I... I don’t know how this happened, I swear to you this was not planned. This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“What are you Clarke? A sorceress, a witch? Were you trying to play mind games with me? Is that what you were doing when you were looking deeply into my eyes? Is that what you were doing when you spoke to me in that soft velvety voice, when we were alone? Were you casting a spell on me?”

“What.. no!! Please Commander… these few acted alone, this is not what we wanted!”

Lexa swallowed thickly. She was hurting more than she was angry. The connection she felt towards her felt like a game she got caught up in. A painful part of a lie that she fell right into. That still didn’t explain her connection, even feelings, for Clarke. Now she would never know. It was all over.

“There is nothing more to say Clarke. You cannot undo what’s been done. I sent my men to apprehend the rest of your people. They will suffer as our tradition demands. You, however, will meet your death… right now.”

 

********************

 

 She spent her last few moments racking her brain about how and what the hell had went wrong. It was going well, not perfect, but better than she expected. Everything was falling into place so what the hell went wrong? What could she have done differently? Why did it come to this? She had to go back, retrace her steps, her every move, her every decision.

Everything she did was calculated. She had already lived through this, for God’s sake! What was different this time? What was she missing? Clarke knew it was right in front of her face but she couldn’t see it. Until she did.

Wells.

Wells wasn’t there. He wasn’t around before. Wells had died. No… he was murdered. By Charlotte. Charlotte killed Wells.

“Oh my God…”

Clarke shook her head in disbelief as tears still spilled down her face. Wells wasn’t around to start this war against the Grounders. He wasn’t around because Charlotte killed him.

And finally, the pieces started falling in place.

He needed to die. He wasn’t supposed to be alive, as horrible as that sounded. Charlotte was meant to kill him. Wells was meant to die. He was always meant to die. But instead, this time around, she took Charlotte away with her. The girl was no longer part of the equation. And by doing that, Charlotte never killed Wells. And Wells was able to carry out his plan to take control of his destiny and theirs, and start a war with the Grounders.

She fucked up. Royally. She wanted to right all her wrongs, fix everything, but she realized too late that that wasn’t possible. Clarke let her need for atonement cloud her judgment. She shouldn’t have taken Charlotte with her. A part of her knew that doing so was straying just a bit off course, but she couldn’t help it. Clarke wanted to save her. Suddenly, she remembered Lexa’s words, something she hated about herself at times but were true nonetheless.

_‘You’re driven to fix everything for everyone...’_

Lexa was right. She was compelled to fix everything that needed fixing. She never stopped being the leader, the hero, even the savior. But to save the world, to save Lexa, meant that not everyone or everything could be saved. It had been Clarke’s undoing many times over and she still could not stop.

Clarke looked up to the Commander who was staring at her, as if trying to decipher her thoughts. They had tied her to a post in which the leader would deliver a single stab to the heart. There was something in Lexa’s eyes. Through her steely gaze, there was something Clarke could see shadowed just beneath. Remorse. Sadness. She could see in those last precious moments of her life, that the brunette was struggling with something of her own.

She supposed, in her last seconds, that maybe this was the real game plan, the true ending to her story. Love was the true master of design. Love killed Lexa. Her love for Clarke got her killed. So Clarke, in a way, killed Lexa. No matter how she sliced it, it always led back to her and love. Love. What a bitch. It always got you in the end. Maybe it was some kind of poetic justice that Lexa would be the one to end her as was her fate when the Commander was shot.

Clarke had all but forgotten until just then about the Flame. What would happen to her when she died. What would become of the Flame. Would she really be dead. She had no idea but she was staring death in the face. But no. Her fight was not over. _Their_ fight was not over. This was _not_ the end. It couldn’t be. Clarke began to panic. She couldn’t die. She had to fix this. This could not be the end!

She began to hyperventilate. On sheer panic, not even knowing what she was doing, she began to viciously scrape the back of her neck, struggling to invoke whatever power the Flame held. But how did it work? How could she activate the Flame? Did she even have that power?

Lexa angled her sword upward, the tip ghosting over Clarke’s heart as the blonde looked back at her with sheer terror. Clarke couldn’t fathom any other thought, there was nothing she could say. But there it was again. That something. What she saw in the Commander’s eyes in the tent and here it was again. She could see Lexa fighting inside, knowing there was something so wrong about this, about everything. If only she knew, if only she could just remember.

More panic set in as she felt the tip of the sword begin to break skin.

“Jus drein… jus daun....”

“No please!!!”

She saw Lexa close her eyes as she delivered the death blow.

But it never came. 

Clarke was there one second, then the next, she was gone.

 

 

********************

 

If beautiful was a feeling, then she was submerged in it. It felt like she was flying. She felt like she was floating high above in the clouds. She felt her body drift endlessly, lost somewhere in time, forever in suspension. It seemed like forever, yet in was over in an instant.

 

********************

 

It was dark. She could hear voices and she couldn’t move. Then she became painfully aware of the discomfort in her knees. She struggled to break free from her binds, to discover where those voices were coming from, and the darkness that enveloped her. Clarke suddenly felt the sack over her head being lifted up over her and became blinded by the fierce light stinging her eyes.

“Hello Clarke.”

Her eyes were hurting so much as she strained to see the shadow that was moving closer to her. The pain was was almost unbearable, so much that she didn’t hear the greeting directed at her.

“The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed.”

She knew that voice. She’d heard those words before. But suddenly she was being brought to her feet when finally her vision began to clear and she could now see.

She couldn’t believe her eyes. She couldn’t believe who was standing mere inches from her. She was staring into _those_ eyes yet again.

“I’m sorry. It had to be this way. I had to ensure Wanheda didn’t fall into the hands of the Ice Queen. War is brewing Clarke… I need you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own the song but borrowed a few lyrics for this chapter. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

**Author's Note:**

> This beginning of this story does not follow the show. It will though in future chapters, without giving too much away. It's basically my fix of 3X07 and beyond.
> 
> Comments, kudos and all that good stuff appreciated. Thanx.


End file.
